peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Running Out Of Creative Plotlines So We're Just Going To Kill Off A Bunch Of Minor Characters
We're Running out of Creative Plotlines so We're Just Going to Kill Off a Bunch of Minor Characters is the Season 150, Episode 45 of Peppa Pig. It is a very unusual Peppa Pig episode, as it seems to only exist to kill of almost every single minor character in the series. It will release in December 21, 2650. It will be the final episode in Peppa Pig to use CelAction2D, as trees had become extinct weeks prior to the episode's debut. Future episodes would be animated using 7D animation software. Plot The episode opens with the narrator explaining how, due to how perilous life at this time, almost all of the population would not survive to adulthood, or would be killed long before old age could hit. He, bizarrely, refuses to mention the bizarre paradise filled in Peppatown discovered in the early 2500's. The first of the film's fatalities is Pedro, who is very playing with a PT2 and got killed by the RSoD not 3 minutes into the episode. Peppa quickly finds out about her fiance's death, and sets out on a mission with George, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, and Suzy to, on quote, "destroy all of the characters who have had no point in furthering the legacy of Atley Baker Davies's fine 2004 TV show from a time when chipmunks existed". Before they leave the house, they dispatch of Danny and Freddy with Mummy Pig's trusty desert eagle, knock Delphine and Didier into a pool full of sharks, shoot Miss Rabbit with a gun, fill the Rabbit family's burrow with poison gas, and convert Dr. Hamster and Tiddles into turtle soup (all five murders are accompanied by Micheal Jackson's 'Smooth Criminal'). On their quest to destroy all of the franchises's characters, they come across Candy. Suzy utters a T-Rex mating call, summoning a Tyrannosaurus Rex to the area and getting Candy Cat eaten. They also run into the Cat and Dog family. By the power of instincts, the Cat family scratches and attacks the Dog family, who kills the Cat Family with their sharp teeth in their dying moments, killing everyone involved in the fight. Later, Uncle Pig, Aunty Pig, and (oddly) Cousin Chloe come across the gang. Peppa summons a pack of tigers, all of whom beat the three to death with the barely living bodies of Mrs. Sheep, Sammy Sheep, Spencer Sheep, Jase, and Selmo. The eight bodies are then eaten by the pack of tigers. In a different part of the Peppatown, Zuzu and Zaza Zebra are playing the PT2, but the RSoD comes in the PT2 and kills Zuzu and Zaza. The final scene of the film are the most bizarrely violent and all-around comical. Edmond and Richard are playing the PT2, when the RSoD comes and kills Edmond and Richard. Alex Alligator appears, and its head is quickly torn off and shattered to bits by the RSoD. All of a sudden, out absolutely freakin' nowhere, Emily Elephant, Lisa Fox, Brianna Bear, Edna Elephant, Tara Toro, Kaylee Kangaroo, Kitanna Penguin, Elizabeth Pig, Ryann Rabbit, Cresidda Coyote, Mrs. Elephant, Mr. Elephant, Serina Swan, and Emily's servant pop out of nowhere, they all got killed by the RSoD (as 'Bad' plays). Just as suddenly as they died, Emily Elephant comes out and survives the death and she is equally suddenly all crushed to death in a torrential downpour of blood and entrails by the massive foot of Mighty Giraffe. Peppa, George, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, and Suzy Sheep arrive at the scene. They quickly convert Mighty Giraffe to Mighty Steak, and tenderize his son, Geoff Giraffe as he arrives at the scene. Suddenly, Percy Toucan, Elmo Toucan, Penny Pony, Mr. Potato, Po Penguin, Madame Gazelle, all of the surviving grown-ups and parents, Kylie Kangaroo, Simon Squirrel, Belinda Bear, Dr. Brown Bear, Mr. Bull, Gizi and Glenda Gazelle, Peppa's surviving brothers and sisters, Granda Pig, Grandpa Pig, Grampy Rabbit, Rosie and Robby Rabbit, Betsy Bat, Mr. Toucan, Mrs. Toucan, Randy Rhino, Bentley and Barney Badger, Bertram Bliter and Brianna Cutie, Betty Badger, Colina Cow, all of the surviving children, and Wendy Wolf descend upon the gang of five. Defensively, Peppa, Suzy, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, and George use their musical abilities to stop themselves from being killed, singing a wonderful song in Swedish to destroy the eardrums of their attackers, bleed them to death, and, in some cases, self-destruct all the remaining residents in Peppatown. Peppa, Suzy, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, and George return to the Peppa's House, and are cherished as heroes by the (lack of) surviving friends. However, in the far reaches of Peppatown, the ghost of Pedro concocts a plan to exact his revenge on Peppa, George, Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, and Suzy... Cast *John Sparkes: Everyone but Betsy Bat *Antti LJ Pääkkönen: Betsy Bat Soundtrack The soundtrack was entirely written and composed by Michael Jackson. He was the writer or the original song "Swedish Ear Kill", and reused his old songs 'Smooth Criminal' and 'Bad' for the film. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Released in 2650 Category:Season 150 Category:Wtf is this!? Category:Creepypasta-ish Category:Lists